Dragon Cloud and Epicenter
Dragon Cloud (ぼくえんりゅう, Divining Flame Dragon) and Epicenter (ぼくしんりゅう, Divining God Dragon) are a pair of Mars Psynergies featured throughout the Golden Sun series. Among the single target techniques, they are of a somewhat lesser popularity, but are considered among the Samurai series' best attacks. Basic Characteristics Dragon Cloud and Epicenter are single-target Psynergies. The final amount of damage is determined by comparing the user's Mars Power to the target's Mars Resistance and using the difference to modify the base power of the particular Psynergy in use. Dragon Cloud is available to the Samurai class. It costs 6 PP to perform, and strikes with a Mars power of 80. It appears as a vaporous dragon, somewhat similar to the one conjured by Fume, that winds about itself as it heads towards its target. Ultimately, it pierces through its victim, creating a small explosion and throwing them back. "Strike an enemy with Dragon Cloud": Easily the one of the most expensive Psynergies in the game, Epicenter costs an alarming 33 PP to hit one target. It replaces Dragon Cloud when the character changes to the Ronin class. Unlike many other upgraded Psynergies like it, Epicenter is almost identical to its lesser form in visuals; the dragonic form of the Psynergy is larger, but all other details of the attack's appearance are unchanged. Epicenter hits the foe with a Mars power of 210. Visually, both Psynergies feature a vaporous dragon, somewhat similar to the one conjured by Fume, that winds about itself as it heads towards its target. Ultimately, it pierces through its victim, creating a small explosion and throwing them back. However, Epicenter has a larger dragon than Dragon Cloud. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as the Dragon Cloud and Epicenter use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Epicenter is 210. Thus an unmodified Epicenter would deal around 210 points of damage. Epicenter's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Mars Power - Enemy's Mars Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, Dragon Cloud and Epicenter take the base damage of the particular attack, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Mars Power is than the target's Mars Resistance. The difference between the user's Mars Power and the user's Mars Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Mars Power of 150 casts Epicenter on a monster with a Mars Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (210) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (210) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (210) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 210 * 1.50 * damage = 315 Therefore, an Epicenter cast under these circumstances would deal approximately 315 points of damage. Availability Dragon Cloud and Epicenter are exclusive to the Samurai class series, available to Venus and Mars Adepts. Venus Adepts require large amounts of Jupiter Djinn and Mars Djinn, while Mars Adepts need Jupiter Djinn and Venus Djinn. Dragon Cloud and Epicenter are learned at level 12. However, only Dragon Cloud is available at first: Many Psynergies are only available to the more advanced versions of a class, and Epicenter is no exception. What separates Dragon Cloud and Epicenter from most Psynergies is that Epicenter replaces Dragon Cloud. To access Epicenter, the Adept must be in the Ronin stage, which requires 5 Jupiter Djinn and 4 Djinn of their symbiotic element. Since Adepts in Golden Sun cannot have more than seven Djinn, the Ronin stage, and thus Epicenter, is unavailable. Analysis General: Dragon Cloud and Epicenter can be considered to be counterparts to the Flame User's Fume Psynergy series. As powerful single-target Psynergies, they can do large amounts of damage to enemies. However, the total amount of damage will be outpaced by Attack-based Psynergies late in the game. Despite this, they are still the strongest Mars-based techniques available to the Samurai, and are an effective counterpoint to Quick Strike. The main drawback is Epicenter's high PP cost, which can strain the Samurai's PP pool. Category:Psynergy Category:Mars-based offenses